Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thick film conductor materials and to a method for achieving lowcost hybrid circuit interconnections using aluminum wire bonded onto thick film conductor materials, and more particularly to thick film conductor materials containing both gold and added elements pre-alloyed into a single particle. The present invention also relates to hybrid circuit interconnections using a thick film conductor on top of a multi-layer ceramic substrate.